The Princess and the Golden Samurai
by ValarPrime98
Summary: Just a short what-if fic. On a girls' day out, Shiba Kaoru of the Shinkengers meets a man who behaves like a real samurai. What's more, he's a member of Super Sentai.


"Ah…" Tanba paced the living room of the Shiba House anxiously, muttering to himself. Shiba Takeru looked bemusedly. "Honestly, calm down, Tanba. Mother is going to be just fine."

"My lord… it's just…" Tanba continued ranting anxiously. "What if the Gedoushuu attack? What if she becomes frivolous? I can't…"

"You worry too much, Tanba. Mother's been cooped up in the house for so long, she hasn't really seen the outside world. This is a good chance for her to just have fun and relax. Mako and Kotoha will take good care of her."

"But… how can she associate with commoners?"

Takeru grabbed a huge paper fan and whacked Tanba on the head with it. Kaoru had given every Shinkenger, Genta included, a paper fan to hit Tanba when he was spouting archaic nonsense about royal propriety and pure-blood rules. "That's enough, Tanba. This is no longer the olden times when we were more privileged than others. Get along with the times, old man. If Mother & I aren't bothered by it, I don't see why you should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is it, Hime-sama?" Kotoha asked.

Kaoru, dressed in her usual yukata regalia, was trying the sashimi and ramen bowls that were sold in the shopping centers. She sampled them, chewing slowly, while her two companions, Mako and Kotoha watched on apprehensively.

"It's really good." Kaoru said, a rare smile on her face. "I like it a lot."

"That's great!" Kotoha said.

"If you want, Kaoru-sama, we can ask the Kuroku to prepare these often for you." Mako offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mako." Kaoru said, returning the smile, her usually stoic self all put down at this moment.

The girls then brought Kaoru to go explore the entirety of the shopping center, and several hours later, they came out laden with shopping bags of new clothes. Kaoru inwardly laughed at the mental image of Tanba going berserk over her trying out new modern fashion.

"Here, here! The ice cream shop!" Kotoha said excitedly.

"What's ice cream?" Kaoru asked, blinking.

"It's like ice candy. It's delicious and cooling and comes in many different flavours." Mako said. They made their way to the ice cream store. As they did so, a tall man in a golden jacket with a yellow shirt came from their left. A sword was strapped on his back.

As he saw the ladies approaching however, he quickly stopped and motioned for them to go first.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, smiling at him. "Buying ice cream as well?"

"Yes, de gozaru."

The three girls frowned slightly at his usage of 'de gozaru'. It was a term used only by samurai in ancient times.

"What flavour do you like?"

"Oh, I like mango, vanilla & cookies n' cream the best. I believe those are the nicest de gozaru."

"Thank you. I think I'll try those."

Just then, screams erupted from the crowd as a horde of Zorima charged them.

"What are those?!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Zorima! Run, three of you!" The man exclaimed, before sheathing his Zandar Thunder and charging the Zorimas.

Of course, this man was Utsemimaru, Kyoryu Gold of the Kyoryugers.

The three girls watched in awe as Utchy expertly slashed and hacked at the Zorima.

"Amazing…what swordplay…" Mako said.

"It's like he's a real samurai…" Kotoha agreed.

Kaoru said nothing, but merely watched on in awe. She felt her face heating up. "He's so amazing…and cute…wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!"

She shook her head and said. "We need to fight as well? They may not be Gedoushuu, but they're threatening the lives of the people."

"Alright, Hime-sama!" Kotoha agreed.

"I already contacted Takeru and the others." Mako said.

"SHODOPHONE! IPPITSU SOUJOU!"

Utchy looked back to see the three ladies transformed into their Shinkenger forms.

"It can't be… they're from Super Sentai?"

The three Shinkengers stood before the stunned Zorima.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Kaoru!"

"The same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!"

"The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

The three Shinkengers drew their Shinkenmaru and charged, slashing and cutting down many Zorima as they went.

"Sir, please leave! We'll take it from here!" Kaoru said.

"I had no idea you three were also from Super Sentai…in that case I shall also transform! Brave In!" Utchy said, inserting his Zyudenchi into his Ptera Changer.

"GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!"

"What?!" The three Shinkengers gaped at him.

"Now, bravely… Kyoryu Change!" Utchy did his kabuki-like dance before transforming into Kyoryu Gold.

"The Thundering Brave! Kyoryu Gold…has arrived!"

"It can't be… he's also from Super Sentai?" Kotoha and Mako asked together.

"Mother! Mako! Kotoha!"

Takeru had arrived as Shinken Red. "What's going on? And who's that gold warrior?"

He leapt into the fray, slashing down Zorima with his Shinkenmaru.

"He's from Super Sentai as well!" Mako shouted to her boyfriend.

(A/N: Takeru and Mako are dating in this universe.)

"Lightning Cannon!" Utchy shot bolts of golden energy from his Ptera Changer, felling many Zorima.

"Time to wrap up! Zyuden Brave Finish – Thunderstorm Aftershock!" He slashed downwards with his sword.

"ZANDAR THUNDER!"

A massive wave of lightning erupted from the Zandar Thunder and obliterated all the Zorima, while the Shinkengers watched on awe, their swords hung at their sides.

"Sugoi…" Takeru muttered.

"Just who is he?" Kotoha wondered aloud.

Utchy morphed back into his human self, as did the Shinkengers. Utchy went over to them, bowing low. "Are you all alright?"

Takeru collected himself, "Yeah, we're alright. Who are you exactly, and why do you act so much like a samurai?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…you're a samurai from the Warring States who was displaced to this time and became a member of the Kyoryugers? That dinosaur-themed sentai?" Takeru asked.

"Yes." Utchy nodded.

"Awesome…a real samurai…" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Never thought we'd actually meet one…" Chiaki, who had arrived after hearing the news, agreed.

"I also never imagined that I would once again be in the midst of samurai. God is good, de gozaru!" Utchy exclaimed happily. Kaoru smiled, a blush on her face.

"You're welcome to stay for a few days if you want."

Takeru raised his eyebrows slightly at Kaoru's blush. He looked quizzically at his girlfriend Mako, her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles. She nodded at his response.

"I would like that very much, de gozaru." Utchy bowed again. Kaoru stood up. "Let me show you around the house." She said, trying to suppress her blush. Utchy was momentarily stunned at her radiant smile, before also nodding, a blush also coming on his face.

"Princess, you don't need to…" Tanba said, but Kaoru cut him off. "No, I do not need to. But I want to. Come on, Utchy-san."

Utchy grinned and stood up, following Kaoru as she led the way. Tanba made to follow them, but Chiaki and Kotoha swiftly knocked him out with their paper fans.

"Hime-sama is in love! How sweet!" Kotoha exclaimed happily.

"She deserves it, after all she's been through. What do you think, Takeru?" Chiaki asked.

"Well…I'm a bit reluctant to let her go. But Utchy-san is a good man, and perhaps the most honorable and able samurai I will ever meet. I can think of no better person for her." Takeru said earnestly.

Mako smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll be alright. I know it."

Takeru smiled back at her, his hand covering hers. "I know they will."

**Trivia: Uppy from Kyoryuger: 100 Years After was the great-grandson of Utsemimaru and Shiba Kaoru.**


End file.
